Grading Scale
This is the very base set up for grading quests, now, as a staff member you have the freedom to adjust this as you see fit. To you average users reading this, this'll give you a basic idea of how quests will be graded, and how you will be rewarded. Disclaimer- Every staff member is different, so don't go thinking everyone is going to grade your quest on this exact scale. Don't expect certain rewards because you think your quest is amazing on this scale. It's up to the staff. The points you will be grading on are as follows: Quality- How well it is written, good punctuation/good fluency etc. Reality- How realistic the quest is. That is, a lvl.1 killing forty lvl.20 monsters will not be rewarded. Nor one where a level 20 kills forty level 1 monsters. Usage- How much you actually DO things. If your characters don't do anything (Fight, talk, build, repair, etc.) don't expect to level up. Quantity- How long it is, and how long the individual posts are. Don't stress out, we aren't expecting page long posts. But we want at least (On average.) two or three well written paragraph. Enjoyability- A minor factor, but worth mentioning none the less. This is, how compelling your story is, and how fun it is to read. Varies depending on reader. Now, on to rewarding based off this scale. In the basic scale (That I, Zilabus created.) rewards are based on a point system. It works as follows In total, a user can earn 14 points. 0 points will result in no reward, other then perhaps some advice for doing better in the future. 14 points can be a money reward, an item reward, a level reward, and even (The rarest) An equipment reward. The different categories one grades in are worth different points. Quality is worth up to 4 points. (This effects rewards as a WHOLE.) Reality is worth up to 4 points (This effects PURELY level rewards.) Usage is worth 2 points (It effects mainly level, but slightly effects all others) Quantity is worth 2 points (Much like quality, just on a smaller level) Enjoyability is also worth 2 points (Highly effects quality of everything received EXCEPT level) Applying the point system You use the point system both individually, and as a whole. Individually you reward as above. A beautiful display of reality and usage may increase your level, but it will not result in good item/money/equipment rewards. An amazing display of quantity and enjoyability will most likely result in good rewards of equipment, items and money, however will probably not give you great rewards in level. When seen as a whole, grading is a bit different. ~Scores from 0-4 will likely result in very little reward(If any). ~5-8 scores will result in average rewards. Medium amounts of cash, common items, and small level bonus (1-2 levels) will likely be rewarded. If you do very well in some particular aspects you may receive equipment (About your level), or even semi-rare item rewards. ~8-12 Score will result in intermediate rewards. Fairly large sums of cash, common to rare items, and medium level rewards (2-3 levels) will be most common. Perhaps more common equipment, and once again, if you do very well in a few areas you may get a semi-rare equipment (Up to about 5 levels above your own) , or even rare items. ~12-14 scores are the holy grail of quests. This means they've probably done everything very well. This will almost always result in... Large amounts of of cash. VERY high level rewards (3-4 levels). Almost always you will get a semi-rare item (Or items) or equipment. And if very very well done, you may earn very rare equipment (Can be around a whooping 10 levels above your own!), or very rare items. In closing This is your basic (And complex at the same time) guide to grading, and rewarding quests. You may consider this subjective and change it for quests you grade as you see fit, I trust you. Really. You may grade the quest goers as a whole, and reward them as such, or grade and reward them seperatley. You may or may not actually post how many points they got. etc. etc. There are factors that could not be included, and while you can grade based on individual category grades, or grade on the categories as a whole. (I suggest you take both systems into account, a hybrid is the way I intended for it to use) Good luck grading! (Grading scale wrote entirely by Zilabus, if you were wondering) Also. Don't whine about your rewards. If you complain about not getting enough, I will not hesitate to take any reward you DID get away from you. Complaining over no rewards is a statement about yourself. You did poorly, and expected a lot from it. This will be reflected in your future rewards. And. That's all. Have a good time guys! Category:Rules